The present invention generally relates to a tool that is used specifically for grilling, barbequing and other related open-fire cooking activities.
Grilling, barbecue (BBQ) and related open-fire cooking is a popular outdoor activity. Tools allow the user to turn items on the grill to permit more even cooking. Such cooking is especially useful in cooking beef, chicken, pork, seafood and related meats, as well as for vegetables and other food items. Such tools often include forks, prongs, knives, spatulas and related implements; unfortunately, these discrete tools are configured to perform only a limited number of tasks required of a cook. Moreover, trying to handle multiple tools to rearrange, turn and otherwise to foods that are being subjected to hot fires can be difficult for the cook. Furthermore, storage, transport and cleaning difficulties are compounded when the BBQ tools are configured as numerous individual components.
What is needed is a combination tool that can be used for various BBQ functions, such as picking up and turning over meats or other foods being subjected to the heat of the grill. Such a tool would additionally be beneficial in helping remove foods from the grill once they are cooked. By integrating various functions into a single tool, ease of transport, storage and cleaning may also be achieved.